


A Series of Tricks

by baker_and_fangirl, Missterryrighter



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Crazy Lauren Fan Club, F/F, F/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper AU but not really, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baker_and_fangirl/pseuds/baker_and_fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missterryrighter/pseuds/Missterryrighter
Summary: In which Dylan finds Lauren working at a strip club and Kieran and Belladonna are not far behind.
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Dylan Rosenthal/Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Belladona Davenport/Lauren Sinclair, Dylan Rosenthal/Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Series of Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Listen.  
> This came from my husband and I shooting ideas back and forth for the Crazy Lauren Fan Club and this one wanted to be written. Enjoy it for the fun that it is.

Belladonna took a drag of her cigarette as she and Kieran waited across the street from a strip club. “And you’re sure about this?”

Kieran hiked up the collar of his jacket. “This is the place. Rumor has it, that Dylan has been coming here for the past two weeks. And there he is.”

The man was almost completely unrecognizable from their early days. He was about the same height as Kieran, but broader, less assassin and more body guard/brawler build. His hair was short and white, and he quickly ducked into the building. Time to find out what he wasn’t telling them.

* * *

In the smoke of the club Dylan had been difficult to make out, but the shock white hair that caught the lights from the stage he was sitting directly in front of did much to distinguish him. He sat there in the center seat, creating stacks of hundreds made out of ones, wholly unaware of what was going to be inflicted upon him, as he rolled up his sleeves past his elbows, making himself comfortable.

Kieran slid into the seat to his left, his arm wrapped around Dylan’s shoulder, while Belladonna took a seat on Dylan’s opposite side, her hand tangled in his hair. “Hey Dylan. What are you doing here?” the pair asked as Dylan’s eyes went wide.

See, this was a strip club and normally he’d be in the back behind a camera, not front and center. But there were reasons for that. Reasons like –

The lights raised, then lowered and Dylan hissed. “You two need to leave.”

“Not until you –“ Belladonna started before Dylan cut her off as the lights flashed again.

“Look! Either you leave, or you shut up, alright?” He snapped. Both Kieran and Belladonna rankled at the idea of Dylan telling them what to do, but they did as he asked. If he had been coming here everyday for two weeks straight, there had to be a very good reason.

They didn’t have to wait long.

From behind the bar the announcer called, “Introducing our newest star! Justice!”

Dylan moved forward on the edge of his seat as a long legged woman in what could only be described as a very slutty version of the APD uniform stepped out onto the stage. She wore a slit skirt, sharp heels, and a cropped jacket with a police hat and a mask obscuring her face. She was gorgeous and as she came out, she did one turn around the pole just to show off those lovely legs and the back of her outfit before hooking her leg around the pole and performing her second turn in the air. She did a quick leg movement and suddenly she had reversed the spin, snapping the jacket open to reveal a lacy black bralette. As she spun, her ankles hooked around the pole in a climb and then extending one out in an elegant arch, the sheen of her stockings catching Belladonna’s eye. Her free hand tossed the mask away as she swung her body up, thighs around the pole as she planked for a moment, before moving the hat as she transition into a more reclined pose, her back bowed as with a spin she pulled off her hat. The fire red hair tumbled out of the confines of the hat and as Kieran saw her golden eyes, he knew why Dylan was here. With her momentum finally slowing down she gracefully landed in front of where Dylan sat, leaving a view of her full breasts in that black lace, those heels that made her legs stretch for miles, those sharp gold eyes and hair. Kieran tried to shuffle discreetly in his chair.

Lauren reached out, placing the hat on Dylan’s head, her fingers brushing against his temples as he shook slightly. “Hey D, it’s nice to see you again.” She sat and quickly shifted into a split that made Belladonna’s mouth go dry as the skirt shifted to accommodate, revealing the thigh highs and graters along with the matching panty to the bralette.

Dylan reached out, sticking a bill into the garter. “You know I’d never miss one of your shows.”

She glanced the two of them. “I see you brought some friends.”

Dylan made a face, his eyes taking in the stunned faces of the other two. “I, well, I wouldn’t really call them friends.” He glared at them, at the way they each had, oh so casually, placed a hand near his stacks, ready to steal some of his bills. But they stopped, as her hands touched theirs, one hand on each of them.

“Well,” She flashed them both a soft, flirty smile. “Its always nice to meet new fans.” She pulled her body into a tuck and rolled into a handstand, where she was braced by the pole.

The three assassins watched, varying degrees of aroused as she carefully locked her ankles together and then with her thighs gripping the pole, she used her core muscles to pull herself up and into a fast paced series of twists that left her jacket on the floor.

“How many sets does she do a night?” Kieran coughed, his eyes trailing as Lauren tipped herself, hands gripping the pole, one leg bent and one stretched far out.

“Usually 3. Sometimes 4.” Dylan watched, eyes hungry as she tucked her legs around the pole, spinning faster, one hand in her hair, keeping her shoulders and neck exposed.

Kieran tapped his finger against the bar, before nodding. “Right. I’ll go get some cash.”

“The bartender will give you singles if you buy a drink.”

“Well damn” Belladonna watched as Lauren undid the top, “guess I’ll have to buy my own drink for once.”


End file.
